


So You Are Joining The Band?

by Moriarty_Sisters



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, 1970s Era Queen (Band), Anal Fingering, Creampie, Developing Relationship, Dry Humping, Gangbang, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Rutting, auditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriarty_Sisters/pseuds/Moriarty_Sisters
Summary: John's audition doesn't go as planned.or John gets gangbanged and loves it
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	So You Are Joining The Band?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spietataninfetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Binky! Here's the story to go with your picture of Deaky... ;)

John Deacon didn’t exactly remember how he got into his position.

He remembered walking into the room for his audition and introducing himself.

He remembered doing his audition, and the flirty remarks tossed between him and the other members about his fingering skills.

And he was acutely aware of the fact that he had just agreed to let the drummer touch him in the most intimate way.

Brian was hesitant at first, not onboard with the flirting. But as John reassured him that it was alright, he relaxed into the idea.

“Are you sure? Please don’t think you have to-”, the tall boy started.

The bassist shook his head. “I don’t mind, really. In all honesty, I’d like to see how hard Roger can bang things aside from the drums”

Roger perked up at the idea as soon as John confirmed he was into it, shyly walking around the table to the other boy. “If anything feels wrong, tell me and I’ll back off.”

John smiled with a soft blush and took a step closer to Roger, letting the blond wrap himself around his back. “You too.”

The drummer sighed quietly as he pushed his hips into the younger boy’s. “Fuck…”

“Oh here, darlings. It’ll feel so much better if you’re on your knees”, Freddie fretted, guiding them to the rug in their makeshift performance area. The two pulled apart to adjust their position and John whined when Roger’s hips snapped against his again.

He honestly couldn’t bring himself to care about the lack of professionalism, not when he could hear the soft voices of the older boys or feel the bulge of Roger’s cock against his ass. Brian and Freddie sat a few feet away, simply watching the two.

“I didn’t think we’d end up finding such a delight today.”, Freddie sighed as he lightly rubbed his own bulge. John looked up to watch and the older boy groaned. “You’re gorgeous, darling.”

A breathless whine came from Roger before he spoke. “John, can I…?”

The bassist shivered as he felt fingertips at his waistband and he nodded quickly. “Please, Rog.”

The cold air was a shock as Roger did his best to strip the bassist and then himself from the waist down in the quickest time possible. A warmth brushed over his ass and John’s breath hitched when he realized it was the drummer’s cock. 

He reached back to pull his cheeks apart, letting Roger settle between them before letting them fold around the other boy’s cock. The hands tightening on his hips and the noise that left Roger’s lips were indications that it was a good move.

The first thrust skin-to-skin after they readjusted felt like heaven to John, and he let his forehead rest against the carpet as the drummer settled into a rhythm of rutting their hips together. The smear of warm liquid across his skin felt oddly relaxing, and the bassist started to push back against Roger’s thrusts. 

Brian groaned quietly and John snuck another peek at the other two. The guitarist was sitting on his own amp and Freddie was sitting on the floor, both boys with their cocks out. He could see they were both leaking. 

In the back of his mind, John knew he wouldn’t mind if this was the end of every rehearsal. He wanted to taste Brian, take him all the way into his mouth. He wanted to get his hands on Freddie, show him his true fingering skills. He wanted to push into Roger, or have the blond inside him.

Roger leaned forward, covering John’s back with his body and pressing him against the ground as he sped up his thrusts. John whimpered quietly as his cock rubbed against the carpet, smearing some precum on the material below him.

“I’m close… Fuck, I’m gonna cum…”, Roger panted softly against the bassist’s shoulder. The younger boy bit his lip.

“Do it. Just cum on me please.”, John begged softly. Both Freddie and Brian made noises at that, but all John could focus on was the delicious drag of Roger’s wet cock over his hole.

With a grunt, Roger spilled onto the small of John’s back, some droplets landing on John’s tshirt. The bassist shivered as he felt some of the cooling liquid dribble down his hole. The drummer took a moment to collect himself as he pulled the younger boy back up onto his hands and knees.

“Feeling ok?”, he murmured, rubbing John’s shoulder gently and sighing at the boy’s nod. Looking up, they found Brian and Freddie staring back at them, cocks red and straining.

“Darlings, that was the hottest fucking thing. Can I, John darling?”, Freddie gasps.

“Yeah, Freddie. You too, Brian, you can go after Freddie.”

Freddie quickly replaced Roger behind the younger boy, kneeling behind him. The singer used one finger to push some of the cum running between the bassist’s cheeks to his hole, gently circling the muscle with the wet finger.

“You can. Finger me, that is, if you want…”, John offered shyly. Freddie smiled and squeezed his ass as he gently penetrated the younger boy with his finger.

“Relax, it’ll feel good, I promise.”, the singer cooed, taking his time to open the bassist up with his fingers. John let his head rest on the carpet again, trying to just focus on the feeling of Freddie’s fingers opening him with Roger’s cum.

He sighed when he felt Freddie’s long fingers left him, but gripped the carpet when he felt the head of the older boy’s cock press into him and settle. A peek over his shoulder told him Freddie was stroking himself with the tip of his cock inside John. He subtly widened his stance and felt the other boy press closer.

“Hold still, darling, I’m almost there.”, Freddie exhaled as he stroked himself with one hand, firmly holding John’s thigh with the other. The bassist nodded and watched Roger’s hand join Brian’s on the guitarist’s cock.

The singer’s cry of ecstasy was John’s only warning before he felt the warm cum fill him. John looked up to meet Brian’s eyes. “Brian…”, he murmured.

The curly-haired boy shot up, practically running over to stand over the other boy, stroking his cock as Freddie scooted out of the way. “Sorry, John, m’not gonna last long.”, he said.

John shook his head “It’s fine, just cum on me, Brian.”

The guitarist nodded, quickly aiming his cock at the other boy’s ass. John grinned to himself when he felt Brian’s load join the others on his skin.

“Fuck, John… You look wrecked.”, Brian choked. The bassist could imagine. Three loads of cum on his skin, bruises from Freddie and Roger’s fingers.

Roger nodded and swallowed as he came to stand next to Brian ”Sorry about the finger marks.”, he said sheepishly.

John shook his head and glanced at the other three over his shoulder. “It’s fine, I like it.”

“Oh! Darling, let me give you a hand.”, Freddie exclaimed as he helped the other boy sit back on his knees, reaching down to take John’s neglected cock in his hand. The younger boy sighed and leaned into the singer’s side.

He was aware of Roger and Brian shuffling around behind him, but he ignored it in favor of focusing on Freddie’s hand. It didn’t take long before John came, and the singer laid him gently on his side. Roger and Brian came back into view, both holding wet paper towels to wipe him up.

After the bassist was clean, Brian sat back on his heels, not bothering to get dressed yet. “So does this mean you’re joining the band?”


End file.
